beyondtwosoulsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mission
The Mission is the eighteenth (chronologically the sixteenth) chapter of Beyond: Two Souls. Synopsis After two years with the CIA, Jodie takes on an extremely dangerous solo assignment to kill Gemaal Sheik Charrief. Plot Jodie is sent on a mission from the CIA to assassinate a dangerous war lord, Gemaal Sheik Charrief. Ryan warns Jodie that there will be no back-up during the course of her mission. A helicopter hovers a distance away to avoid detection in the dead of night. Jodie jumps into the water, and after swimming to land, the mission starts. During the mission Jodie can be captured if she fails the QTE's or is not successful in sneaking around. She will awaken in a room tied up with a guard nearby. She manages to cut herself free with a shard of glass and knocks out the guard to escape. After hiding and killing many soldiers, she finds an injured boy named Salim and heals him with Aiden. The boy introduces himself, and so does Jodie despite the language barrier. Salim helps her through the journey and after a series of events, she finally tells the boy that they need to part ways. After some time, Jodie finally finds the warlord. After using Aiden to kill all of his security, Jodie breaks into the complex to take photographic proof that Gemaal has been killed. Salim comes back and cries for his father, one of the men Aiden had possessed to kill all the soldiers and Gemaal. Salim tries to shoot Jodie but Aiden protects her with a shield, causing Salim to run out of bullets. Jodie then runs out, to where an angry mob corner and try to kill her. After being shot in the leg while trying to find a place to hide, Jodie goes inside a house and calls for extraction. During this part, you have the option to commit suicide, but Aiden prevents you from doing so. Using Aiden, heal Jodie's leg and push down a ladder that Jodie uses to climb to the ceiling. After reaching the roof, the people corner Jodie, screaming at her. Before Jodie gets captured, three helicopters come out and the soldiers come to her rescue. Ryan helps Jodie to get on the helicopter and as they make there escape Jodie sees Salim chanting with the mob of people, possibly calling for blood. On the helicopter ride back to the CIA building in America, Jodie finds out that the person she was sent to kill wasn't actually a warlord, but the democratically elected President. Jodie argues to Ryan that she was being manipulated to kill an innocent. After saying that she has blood on her hands and that she doesn't want to work with the CIA anymore, she jumps out of the helicopter. After landing, she calls Nathan and demands him to tell the CIA that she's done with helping them and if they follow her she will kill them. The chapter then ends. Paths *Path #1 **Kissed Ryan **Didn't kiss Ryan *Path #2 **Snuck to cathedral **Spotted in town *Path #3 **Captured by militiamen **Avoided capture *Path #4 **Spotted at the checkpoint **Passed the checkpoint *Path #5 **Took weapon - Soldier **Took weapon - Rack *Path #6 **Attempted suicide **Didn't attempt suicide *Path #7 **Rescued on the roof **Rescued in the street Trophies *Stealth Master - Made it to the cathedral without being spotted. Walkthrough Trivia *On the PS4 version it was made possible to avoid being spotted at the checkpoint by putting on glasses while driving as Aiden. The Mission